Don't Lie
by nightgale
Summary: A G/B fic. Goten and Bra had both being dumped now they are seeking revenge...
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Okay, this is a G/B fic

Author's note: Okay, this is a G/B fic. All you people who don't like Goten/Bra, please don't read! In this story, Bra is 16, Goten is 24 and Trunks is 25. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Akira Toriyama does and etc.

Bra stomped into the living room. "This ISN'T fair!" she cried and slumped down on the couch beside Trunks. 

Trunks, who was busy watching TV and stuffing his face with food, didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, the front door slammed and Goten walked in the living room. "This ISN'T fair!" he groaned and also slumped down on the couch.

Trunks stopped, he glanced around. Beside him on the right, was his best friend, with his head down and a sad face. Beside him on the left, was his sister, with her head down and a sad face. Trunks sighed, _why couldn't I have some peace and quiet on Saturday when I don't have to work?_ "Okay fine, what's wrong with you two?" Trunks demanded. 

Two heads both lift at the same time and yelled. "I DON'T HAVE A DATE FOR THE BIG DANCE!" Then Goten and Bra glared at each other. "DON'T COPY ME!" They yelled at the same time and put their head down again.

A big sweat drop appeared at the back of Trunks' head. "Um, why don't you just go with each other?" he suggested.

"WHAT?" Two pairs of eyes stared at Trunks in disbelief.

"You both don't have a date so why don't you just go with each other?" Trunks said quietly then he yelled. "AND LET ME HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET ON MY DAY OFF!"

"Oh that's gross!" Bra said, "Going with my brother's best friend?"

"That's going to make me look like a big loser!" Goten complained. "Going to the dance with my brother's little sister."

"Shut up Goten, you are a big loser already!" Bra threw a cushion at Goten. "And how did you know that going to the dance with me is going make you look like a loser?" she smirked. "Going to the dance by YOURSELF is even worse!"

Goten looked thoughtful for a minute. "I guess you are right," he said finally and jumped up from the couch. "Come on Bra!"

"What?" 

"We need to go to the dance!"

"We are? Wait! I need to change!" Bra started running towards her room but Goten caught her arm. 

"We don't have time!" he yelled. "Come on!" He started pulling her towards the door. "You look just fine!"

"I have to change! I can't wear a 'just fine' dress to that dance!" Bra struggled out of Goten's grasp. "Just wait for 3 minutes okay?"

Goten rolled his eyes. "Fine Bra, you don't look fine, you look like a goddess. Now can we please go?"

Bra smiled. "Okay fine. Let's go!" She walked to the front door and stopped. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Bra turned red. "A REAL GENTLEMAN ALWAYS OPENS THE DOOR FOR A LADY!" She yelled. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh right," Goten grabbed the doorknob and pulled open the front door. "Go,"

"That's better," Bra eyes Goten suspiciously. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Um, nothing! Just don't want to be late for the dance!" Goten stammered. "I have to arrived earlier than Pares and her new boyfriend so I can make her jealous!" he added silently to himself. 

"Come on then," Bra yanked Goten and slammed the door behind them. "Let's GO!" To herself, she also added silently. "I have to make Ubuu sorry that he dumped me, the Saiyan Princess!"

Trunks heard the door slammed. "Whew," he said to himself. "Finally I can have some 

peace!"

__


	2. making Pares jealous

Author's note: Hiya

Author's note: Hiya! Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh, and after you finished reading, don't forget to review okay? Thanks! 

Chapter 2: 

"Bra, what the hell are you doing?" Goten asked when he saw Bra ducked down behind a bush. "That night club where the dance will be held is over there!" Then a look of realization came over his face. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry! I, um, won't look at you anymore." He stammered and turned his back to her.

Bra stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you have some, you know, privacy."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Aren't you, like, taking a pee or something?"

"NO!" Bra turned bright red. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" she glared at Goten. 

Goten looked confused. "Then why are you behind that bush?" 

Bra looked like she was about to yell again but she closed her mouth and put a finger to her lips. "Shut up!" She whispered and pointed to the space beside her. "Duck down beside me, quick!"

"Why?"

"So he can't see us!"

"Who's he?" Goten bend down beside Bra and peeked over the bush. There was Ubuu, standing about 10 feet from them talking with a pretty brunette. "Oh, him." He snickered. "The guy who dumped you. Why are you stalking him? You still like him or something?" He said in a loud whisper.

"NO I'M DON'T LIKE HIM!" Steam was coming out of Bra's ears and she shoved Goten, _hard_. He fell over the bush and crashed right into a girl.

"Sorry," Goten mumbled and pushed the girl aside gently. He turned back to Bra. "Why did you do that?"

Bra smirked and crossed her arms, looking very much like her father. "So you will learn not to act like such a moron from now on!"

"You…" Goten felt a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned around and saw Pares standing behind him. She was wearing a green tank top and a short jean skirt. "Oh, hi Pares!" He squeaked and glanced at the muscular guy standing beside her, holding her hand. "Um, is this your new boyfriend?"

Pares nodded and giggled. "Yeah, I see you got a new girlfriend too."

_This is the prefect chance to make Pares jealous!_ Goten thought excitedly; _I would make her sorry that she dumped me!_ He dashed over to Bra, put his arms around her, and pulled her a little closer to him. "Yeah, this is Bra, my, um, new girlfriend." He said loudly.

Bra squirmed. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Just play along, okay?" Goten whispered back.

"No! I know that you are only trying to make Pares jealous."

"Please Bra, I'll help you make Ubuu jealous too."

"No! Well, let me think." Bra hesitated. 

"I'll treat you to ice cream after this too!"

"Oh, um, fine then." Bra snuggled closer to Goten. "Are you happy now?"

"Thank you." He grinned at her.

"What are you whispering about?" Pares asked with an amused look. 

"Um," Goten stuttered. "I was, well,"

"He was just telling me how beautiful I looked tonight." Bra cut in.

Pares looked surprised. "He never said that to me!" the amused look vanished. "I guess we better be on our way now." She tugged her date. "I think I see some people I know from work. I have to say hi to them. Later Goten!" she managed a small smile and left.

Bra poked Goten. "Now let go of me!"

"Oh," Goten loosened his grip. "Do you think that worked?"

Bra nodded with a smile. "She was practically turning green! 

"Alright!" Goten gave Bra a high-five. "Thanks Bra!"

"No problem, but," Bra looked over at Ubuu. "Now you have to help me make him jealous."

"Sure," Goten said. "Whatever you do, I'll just go along with it."

A mischievous look crossed Bra's eyes. "Oh _really?_ Okay, we'll just see how it goes." She yanked his arm. "Come on! Let's go before he leaves!"


End file.
